My Fault Chapter 1
by ArthurSkulls
Summary: Arthur has been battling depression quietly since Lewis died. Lewis came back and has been back, but why hasn't his depression left? Could it have something to do with the voice in his head that only appeared the day in the cave? Vivi finds her best friend and starts hearing a voice too now. Can Lewis save them? Will Arthur be able to get better?


_I stand and look over the edge, down into the green fog covered stalagmites. Wow, those look really sharp. I hear a voice behind me and turn around, seeing Lewis standing there. But, he looked so different. He was s angry, not the friend who would always stay over and comfort me as I had panic attacks. He glared at me and then smirked, beginning to speak._

"_**We were never your friends Arthur. Me and Vivi, Mystery even, we all just pitied you. You're a wimp, a chicken. I was so mad, because I couldn't believe a demon would ever want to possess a weakling like you. Vivi only saved you because you feed Mystery and she can't have pets." **_

_My eyes began to water and I wanted to make him stop, but I couldn't move as he got closer to me. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but, he was right._

"_**You only ever brought us trouble. You were always getting yourself caught, or breaking things, doing stupid stuff. You couldn't do anything right." **_

_He spoke so viciously, not like my friend Lewis. I wanted him to shut up. He stepped closer and grinned. _

"_**But, now we have nothing to worry about." **_

_And he pushed me off the cliff._

I shot awake and felt my heart race as tears rolled down my face. I hugged my knees close and pulled a pillow to my face as I let out sobs. Lewis was back, Vivi remembered everything and they were happy, so why couldn't I be? I just lay in bed most days, my door locked. Vivi would pound on the door, and Lewis would even float through the door to try and talk to me, but I just ignored them.

Sometimes I would come out of my room in the day when I was beyond hungry, but the last time I did, I saw Lewis and Vivi cuddling on the couch, not even paying attention to me. I couldn't even believe it, they really didn't care. I just went back to my room. That was about 2 days ago.

I looked over to the clock on my nightstand. It brightly showed it was 3:09 in the morning. I listened out into the apartment, hearing nothing. I thought that maybe I should go eat, but food didn't sound good to me. I didn't want to move at all, just wanted to lay there and die. I lay back in my bed and just laid there till I heard Vivi enter the kitchen.

I looked at the clock again. It had been 4 hours that I lay there because it was now 7:13 in the morning. I heard footsteps come towards my door and Vivi knocked on the door.

"Arthur… answer me please, acknowledge me, and show me you're still alive in there." She sounded like she was crying. I didn't move or respond. "Have you even been eating lately?" She asked. I still did nothing. She walked away and a few minutes later Lewis floated through my door. I just lay there, staring at the side of my nightstand.

"Arthur," He spoke in his gentle voice. He wasn't in his skeleghost form a lot anymore, so he looked and sounded like he used to. That just drove a stake deeper into my heart on any day. He never seemed to notice. "I know you can hear me… You are worrying us. We only want what is best for you. I thought you would be happy that I am back, that things could go back to the way they used to be." He spoke. I ignored him and he left me alone.

Tears rolled down my face once again. I went to my bathroom and dry heaved as I balled. My room and bathroom were soundproof, as I had made them shortly after **I **killed Lewis. I didn't want Vivi to hear my sobs as I blamed myself. I ended up lying on my bathroom floor for who knew how long. I could hear through my walls Vivi and Lewis talking. I slowly sat up and found the sleeping pills I had bought not too long ago. I looked at the bottle and saw that it was basically full, the wheels in my head turning.

My body worked on autopilot, it was like I wasn't even in my body. _Just like that day on the cliff. _I thought to myself. I watched less than I actually did as my body opened the bottle of pills and began to eat a handful at a time. I could feel my empty stomach protesting the pills, trying to heave it all back up. Somehow I managed to just eat more and keep the wave down. My vision began to get blurry as I finished the last of the pills and I heaved; my body seemingly unable to reject the foreign objects.

I fell to the ground and I heard loud barking, followed by my door being forced off the hinges and open. I blacked out as I heard Lewis and Vivi screaming my name in worry. As my vision left me, all I saw was the worried face of Lewis as he leaned down and picked me up.

Vivi's POV

I sighed as Lewis and I sat on the couch. It was so nice has him back, my Lew-Lew, but, it would be better if Arthur wasn't hiding. I know he hit a depression right after Lewis came back, but I had no clue why that was. I looked to Mystery, who used to always sleep with Arthur, now lying on the ground. Arthur didn't talk to anyone, didn't even let Mystery into his room anymore. Lewis went in there, but Arthur never responded to him he said.

Suddenly Mystery sat up, his ears lifting up as he began to bark loudly, the sound scared and worried as he clawed at Arthur's door. He switched forms and turned into a kitsune, smacking the door open. I got up with Lewis and we hurried into the room. My eyes widened at what I saw and I screamed.

"Arthur!" I hurried over as Lewis was already at Arthur's side, picking up the unresponsive male. I saw the bottle of sleeping pills and my eyes watered. "We have to get him to the hospital Lew-Lew." I said quickly as I went to start the van, Mystery and Lewis following me. Mystery turned back into a dog and jumped into the car as Lewis carried Arthur, not setting him down as he tried to get him to wake up, react, something.

We got to the hospital and Arthur was taking into an Emergency Room, while we were told to wait in the waiting room. No one seemed surprised by Lewis anymore, basically everyone knew about him now, so it wasn't a surprise when the nurse came over and didn't even react to Lewis floating off the ground a few inches as he paced.

"Would you two like anything?" She asked. Lewis shook his head and I asked for some water, if that was alright. We were there for hours, nurses hurrying in and out of the room. When the doctor finally came out, Arthur was in a bed, being wheeled to a resting room. Lewis floated over quickly.

"Is he alright?" He asked quickly. "Is Arthur okay?" The doctor looked to Lewis.

"I wish I could say that your friend is fine, but, he is in a coma. We were able to get most of the pills out of his system, and put him on a nutritional IV drip to try and replenish what his body has lost from how skinny he is, but we do not know when he shall wake up again." I saw Lewis tense up and he nodded a bit.

"May we see him?" He asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes follow the nurse please." A nurse came over and gave a faint smile.

"Follow me please." She said gently. I held onto Lewis' hand and followed the nurse as Mystery followed along behind us. We got into the room and I felt my strength leave me. Arthur was connected to so many machines; he looked so skinny and pale. I felt my knees give out, felt Lewis holding onto me as I gave out heart wrenching sobs. The boy I saw in the bed was my best friend, basically my brother, and I didn't know how bad he had gotten with his depression before it almost cost him his life.

"**This was all my fault…"** A voice that didn't seem like my own spoke in my head.


End file.
